Abraham Aesalon
: "I don't know what you're playing at but do it again and a busted head is gonna be the least of your worries." : — Abe to her future husband in Drunk Up Off Your Potion 'Abraham Elias Aesalon (née Trelawney) '''is a halfblood squib born the fifth child to Freya Trelawney and a muggle for whom she is named. Biography Childhood Abraham, named for her father at her mothers insistence that she would be a boy, was born in the summer of 1866 adding to the list of bastard children her mother had. Though far too young to notice, it seemed to everyone else that Abraham Elias Scott would be the one man who made an honest woman out of Freya Trelawney. He intended to wed her and take in her children despite them being of magical stock while he was a muggle himself and things looked as though they were finally going to work out for the Trelawney brood but such things were not meant to last. Abe was scarcely half a year old when her father was killed by her oldest sister, Sarah. The young witch got her hand on a broken wand that misfired and killed the new father. This is an event that would be forever kept from Abe. Years progress and despite not knowing her father and growing up in poverty Abe seems a happy enough child. She enjoys a close relationship with her brother Leopold, whose name was (no matter how botched) her first word. Somewhere in her youth Abe decides that when she's grown up she wants to become an Auror. She has it all planned out: she'll go to Hogwarts, be a Gryffindor and go into Auror training. She'll make good money, support her family and live a fairytale life. This childhood naivety is quite typical of the adventurous Abe who seems much more pleased with life than displeased most of the time. 1877 It is this year that Hogsmeade is established and the Trelawney family moves there. Abe is ever excited to move so close to Hogwarts - the school she will call home in a few short months. It isn't long before the dream of going to Hogwarts and becoming an Auror is crushed when, by the beginning of August, she still hasn't gotten her letter. Her optimisim quickly fades and when it is obvious that she is a squib she becomes increasingly embittered as time goes on. She searches for a job and lands one as Maid at the Hog's Head before long. Discovering a penchant for more serious trouble than childhood adventure, Abe becomes more combative and aggressive as well as self-isolating. Appearance Unused to the curves that define a feminine form, Abe has only just recently come into her own in the way of feminine looks. Standing at a tiny four feet and nine inches where she was previously hardly more than a walking stick she now has softer and more defined curves than she was previously used to. Pregnancy changed her body quite a bit and she manages to look less like a girly boy and more like a true woman. Foregoing her brothers hand-me-downs after giving birth to her daughter, Abe wears custom tailored bloomer suits that are a balance between femininity that she's expected to boast and comfort that she refuses to give up. Still one is unable to talk her into a corset. Her unruly blonde hair is kept at lengths longer than she would have previously dared and proven to keep it less shaggy and curly with its weight. Even with it's length it is rare to see her with her hair pinned back. She considers herself an entirely ordinary looking young woman, her only positive physical trait (in her opinion) being the hazel-green eyes she's told she inherited from her father. Personality Where previously Abe had let the news of her lack of magic twist her into a bitter, angry young woman she has in recent times been slowly finding her way back to her true personality. Quick to anger and ferocious to compensate for her physical daintiness, Abe tends to walk the line of surly and sarcastic moreso than not. While you're more likely to get insults than praise from her, even if you've managed to gain her friendship, Abe's taunts have lost their malice in most cases. Despite the fact that she's more likely to bark orders or seethe insults, Abe at her core is quite a deal more sensitive than she lets on. To her family and nearest and dearest she is willing to do anything to protect them, even if she's more likely to put on an attitude than openly admit that she cares. She suffers with feelings of inadequacy due to her being a squib and finds it hard to express her emotions in a healthy fashion, more often than not turning to aggression as it's been her primary mood for five years. Even so, Abe is learning slowly to let go of her anger and become more as she was when she was younger. Notable Relationships Freya Trelawney Her mother and eternal annoyance (though she refuses to ever abandon her), Freya is one of the most important people in Abe's life. Their relationship is defined by unhealthy dependency on Freya's side and annoyance yet eternal worry on Abe's. While in her youth Abe found no issue with Freya's witlessness and fickle nature, after the bitterness of finding out she was a squib Abe quickly came to see her mother for the dim bimbo that she was. Regardless of all the harsh words that Abe will say and think to and about her mother, Abe would never abandon the woman who she deems entirely incapable of caring for herself. There is a lot of responsibility that Abe feels towards freya. While on one hand she is entirely exhausted by her mother's incapability to be entirely dependent the other hand shows her being entirely willing to watch over her mother because the alternative is ten times worse than any time she puts into ensuring her mother's safety. Abe's feelings towards Freya are often simultaneously exasperation, anger and pity as she is ever rolling her eyes at her mothers idiocy, still trying to forgive her lies and feeling sorry for her mother's immaturity. While Abe will be cruel at times and even abandoned her mother after the revelation that she and her family kept her father's death a secret from her she will inevitably always run back to ensure her mother is fine and functioning. The reconciliation they had after brief estrangement saw Abe spending more and more time with Freya after she had fallen into a habit of drinking excessivly after the loss of her husband and Abe herself when she disowned them for lying to her. At present, after the scandal of her mothers run from the law, Abe has invited Freya into her home and watches over her mother. Sarah Marlowe Abe's oldest sister, Sarah, has quickly become one of Abe's favorite siblings. While initially Abe saw Sarah as nothing more than a pretty older sibling then a weak and pathetic young woman their relationship shifted when Abe was going through her first feelings of love. Abe sought Sarah's opinions and through her growing relationship with her current husband she thought quite fondly of Sarah. Their newfound closeness was fractured, however, when at the beginning of 1883 Abe found out that Sarah (however inadvertantly) killed her father and the family kept it a secret. In a rage, Abe wrote hasty letters to her family - including Sarah - disowning them and telling them to never speak with her again. It was a scant few months later when, upon reflection of not wanting her family to miss her wedding, Abe extended forgiveness to her family. While at times she still looks at Sarah and feels anger she is largely accepting of the reasons behind their deceit and is able to say that by and large she thinks rather fondly of her sister and is glad to see that Sarah has found the happiness that Abe has always though - even if never spoken - that she deserved. Leopold Trelawney Turnbull Despite the revelation that he is not her birth brother, Abe refuses to accept that Leopold isn't still her brother. Always having had a fondness for him she thinks it's ridiculous that his sudden inclusion to the upper-crust family from which he was stolen should diminish the relationship they've always had. Even through the bitterness of finding out she'd never join him in Gryffindor, Abe has always had something of a soft spot for her only brother. In a way her thoughts on Leo borderline hero-worship as in her eyes he is everything that a good person could aspire to be: noble, brave, strong and not lacking overmuch in intelligence. She loves her brother and perhaps the biggest pain of learning of ther family's long term deception was experiencing - for the first time - anger and hatred towards the sibling she'd always loved most. While they have reconciled, his shift in name and lifestyle has served to alienate her from her though she tries her hardest to cling onto their relationship. She asserts regularly that he is still her brother, still the uncle to her child and obviously can't just forget about the people he was raised with. Struggle though she does, for the most part she finds it easy to not blame Leo for the shift. She could hardly fault her favorite brother anything! Ezekial Aesalon Definitely not the type of relationship typical to married couples of their time, Abe and Eze's union is nonetheless one of love. What started out as annoyance and progressed to begrudging friendship then eventual love, Abe considers Eze currently to be the same idiot she called him in their more antagonistic days but nonetheless loves him more than she ever thought capable. While she may carry Eze's name, it is quite clear to most people that Abe is far more dominant in their relationship than he is though that isn't to say he will always willingly take the relative abuse she is prone to doling out. Though ever turbulent the relationship between the two of them is solid enough to where Abe - even when at the height of her annoyance with him - could not fathom a life where he wasn't there to irritate her so much that she wants to rip her hair off. Eze has gained her trust and affection in ways she didn't think could ever happen and has quickly become one of the single most important people in her life. Buffoon though she thinks he is, he is her buffoon and therefore no one but she can criticize him. Pets Abe is a lover of animals - far more than humans - and currently has two pets whom she adores. Also she's an animal whisperer so all the mean animals adore her duh. Sir Elam : ''Sir Elam could be what one would call grumpy. He always seems like he's on a mission, and more often than not, that mission is protecting Abe. He is generally very suspicious of anyone who tries to interact with Abe and for the most part doesn't like people. He's known to attack people for trying to get too close to him or Abe though a notable exceptions are with children - in which case he'll glare and quietly growl but otherwise leave them be. Generally unpleasant, he turns into a total kitten when he's with Abe. He is very affectionate with his angel and exceedingly protective of her. When she's out and he doesn't roam Hogsmeade, he'll sit in the doorway to her room and make sure everyone stays out (mostly since they moved to Wellingtonshire). Since he is part-kneazle, he has more intelligence than a normal cat and though he's not quite up to par with full kneazles, he does seem able to understand what Abe is saying to him and is capable of reacting accordingly. He's also very obedient when it comes to Abe and will do anything she tells him to, though he doesn't always do it happily. : — Sir Elam's personality from his NPC page A part kneazle (whom Abe is convinced has more kneazle blood than regular cat blood), Sir Elam has been Abe's ever faithful companion for nearly t hree years. During December 1882, during the Hogsmeade snow storm, Sir Elam was gifted to Abe by Ezra Fairclough after he found the surly cat creeping around in his new flat. Being that Ezra was allergic to cats and that Sir Elam hissed incessantly at him, he wondered if perhaps Abe would fare better with the creature than he did. Their connection was instantaneous and the part-kneazle adored Abe instantly, purring like a kitten until she picked him up. They were instantly enamored with one another and thus began the friendship that would last forever. In mannerism, Sir Elam is incredibly surly and tends to give what can only be described as glares to anyone who gets too close to his owner (or mother as she prefers to call herself). Abe's husband is often on the receiving end of such glances and to date he has only shown any kind of kindness to Abe and her daughter, Ariela, who he often sleeps beside while she is down for naps. While he is quite the rude creature, he has shown that he is not quite so aggressive to children and more tolerant of them on whole. Despite being a cat, he has a clearly defined personality that largely revolves around Abe and - it seems - protecting her. He sleeps with her at night and during he pregnancy he would often nudge her swollen belly, showing that he was ready to care for whatever babe came out of her. In many ways he is Abe's counterpart and he listens to every demand she gives even if he is quite displeased to be nice to anyone but her. Curmudgeon A Variable Screech Owl on the larger side of the spectrum for his breed, Curmudgeon was bought by Abe from the Owl Emporium in May of 1883. As with Sir Elam - albeit in a different situation - she found him by way of Ezra Fairclough. Though hesitant at first to let her touch or hold him, when Curmudgeoun allowed himself to be handled by Abe it was clear that once again she had tamed a usually malcontent animal. Curmudgeon is a fairly young owl and used mostly to carry small letters about Hogsmeade as Abe does not often send mail. Though his intent was more to be an mail carrier, Abe regards him just as much as family as she does Sir Elam. Surprisingly - especially to Abe - her part-kneazle and the small owl hardly ever seem to take issue with one another if they are in the same room. Curmudgeon is often found perched somewhere on Abe while she lies around with Sir Elam and past passing glances they seem to not mind one another terribly much. He is less inclined to let others handle him but has mellowed out since Abe bought him. Still, unless carrying mail, he tends to stay in his cage or only let Abe handle him when she pleases. He does not seem to dislike Eze as much as Sir Elam but then again that could simply be because he's gotten used to his setting in the year that Abe has owned him. Category:Hogsmeade Category:Characters